Super Skills
by Creativewriter54
Summary: A young girl is transformed into a mermaid in her young age and is sent to boarding school for people like her who have super skills. She meets lots of friends along the way and is able to adjust to her new life.
1. Prologue

Prologue

Who would've thought such a good day would end so terribly? I couldn't even think of it.

My mother had come home from the hospital with my baby sister, she was so adorable! Her name was Julia Rosalyn Summer. My whole family adored her, I was no exception. The only thing I had against her is what I have against everyone else: she's not a mermaid.

I wasn't born a mermaid. I didn't even want to be one. It happened two years ago when I was four. On a cruise I fell overboard, but a merman saved me before anyone noticed, my payment was to be a mermaid; I was able to live on land, though. I didn't tell my parents for two reasons: one, they wouldn't believe me, two, if they did, they would most likely disown me.

The good day with a bad ending happened quickly, but painfully. I was heartbroken at being torn from my family, I was able to pack for one minute, and then I had to leave. These people found out I was a mermaid and are going to force me to go to a school that had other people like me. I was still sad, but I hope I can see my family again.

It will get much better in later chapters, please review!


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One

7 years later

"Welcome to SS (Super Skills) Middle School! We hope you can enjoy yourselves in this school. If you have any questions please speak to me after the assembly," my new principal, Mrs. Gotall announced, looking at everyone in the eye. I didn't have any questions, so I just sat down by my best friend, Shelbi Prince.

"So, Kitena, do you have what it takes to survive this year?" she teased, gathering her books together. She was very intelligent, but her super skill is purification.

"As long as you're there, then yes!" I grinned. I was a goody-goody in school, being a mermaid helped; I am able to control water and turn into a mermaid when I get wet.

"Well let's see you survive the bell," she replied, grabbing my wrist, and then dragging me off to class.

"Admit it; you're lost, aren't you?" I demanded after we found another empty classroom.

"You, shush! I haven't heard you make any suggestions!" Shelbi snapped, obviously not in a good mood. I should've looked where I was going or what happened next wouldn't be so effective.

"Oof!" I said, bumping into someone. Before I could apologize, everything became dark and very cold.

"Kitena, answer me!" I heard a voice demand. That voice cleared the cold and darkness away, everything became focused again.

"What happened? Who was that person I bumped into?" I asked, looking around.

"I don't know, but I found out that middle school and high school are jointed into one building, and we're in the high school," Shelbi explained, taking me to what seemed to be our homeroom.

"You're late," the teacher frowned at us, making us feel guilty.

"We got lost," I explained, my cheeks turning the shade of a ripe strawberry.

"Well, you're in time to do the 'buddy system', we are going to give each student a partner from high school to a make everyone at ease. You cannot, however, trade partners," he announced, handing Shelbi and me slips of papers with our partners names on them. We each glanced at our slips of paper to see who our partners were.

"I've got Eric Youkai," I said to Shelbi. I heard everyone in the classroom gasp.

"You mean 'Death' is your partner?" whispered the boy in front of me with horror on his face.

"What do you mean, 'Death'?" I questioned, looking up at him.

"He's called 'Death', because his SS is making his emotions contagious, and he is always cold and uncaring," he told me, looking very sympathetic.

"You mean he's the guy I bumped into earlier?" I inquired, turning white at the memory of it.

"Listen, forget about him, if he's as bad as his name, I doubt he'd be here," Shelbi remarked, putting and end to our discussion and a beginning to class.

"Boy, we were lucky not to have homework on the first day of school," I declared at lunch.

"Attention, all middle school students, we ask, for you to know you're partner better, to look for them and have lunch with them!" we heard on the PA system.

"Wish me luck!" Shelbi and I said to each other, as we went to look for our partners. I don't think I got any luck, seeing how I couldn't find my partner. "Excuse me," I called to a teacher. "Do you know where I can find Eric Youkai?"

"He eats outside, I'll take you to him," she informed me, grabbing my wrist and taking me to the front doors. "Eric, your partner is here," she announced as if I was the president of the United States. I saw someone behind a tree come towards us.

"I don't recall asking for a partner," he stated, glaring at me as if it was my fault.

"I'm sure she's a good girl, she has a perfect record," she said, not counting the time I was late for my first day of middle school. Before Eric could say another word she teleported back into the school.

"Listen, kid, don't think that just because I'm your partner means I'm going to be nice to you. If you don't want any trouble just stay away from me, got it?" he growled, glaring at me even more.

"But I thought we had to be at ease," I pointed out.

"You'll be at ease if you stay away from me," he threatened. I felt rooted to the spot; I just stood there 'til he sat against a tree, then I sat on the other side of the tree. "What do you not understand about 'stay away from me'?" he asked, not expecting an answer.

"Can you see me?" I questioned.

"No," he replied.

"Then if I just stay quiet and you shouldn't be bothered or in trouble," I decided, pulling out a book to read. I heard a groan from the other side of the tree.

It will get much better in later chapters, please review!


	3. Chapter2

Chapter Two

"So how was your appointment with 'Death'?" Shelbi joked, helping me clean my room.

"Threatening," I replied, getting out some pans to make noodles.

"Huh? What do you mean 'threatening'?" Shelbi asked.

"He kept threatening me, but I ignored the threats," I explained, getting out some dry noodles.

"You must be very bold, with some stupidity on the side," she commented, staring hungrily at the noodles I was going to boil.

"I think they were bluffs, though. Otherwise, I probably wouldn't be here," I replied, ignoring her insult.

"Attention, all middle-school students, we need you to evacuate the building out of the nearest exit, immediately," the PA system announced. Shelbi and I darted out the window as fast as we could. Shelbi clung to me as I climbed down with my water rope. We found everyone huddled together, barely moving.

"What's going on?" I asked, using my SS to make a water whip.

"We don't know," a girl named Lilly said. We asked more people, but they didn't know, either. The safety bell rang, telling us we could come in. Right before I got inside, I felt a small hand grab mine. I looked down to see a small, 6 year old boy looking up at me.

"Can I stay with you? I'm scared of being by myself," he informed, in a cute, little voice. It seemed hard to think of this little boy as dangerous, and he's scared.

"Of course," I agreed.

I woke up at 5:30 A.M. finding the little boy cuddled against me like a toddler with their mom. I got out of bed quietly, so I wouldn't wake him, to make breakfast. The smell of eggs woke him up, though.

"Can I have some?" he asked, tugging on my pajama bottoms.

"Sure, here you go," I offered. The school treats you according to the grades you get; I always make A's, so I had more than enough. "Are you ready for class?" I inquired when he was done.

"I don't go to school today. Today is, um," he answered incompletely.

"Kids' Day," I finished for him, glancing at my calendar in my dorm suite. He nodded his head. "Well, what's your name, then?" I asked, pulling out a comb to comb his hair.

"Momiji, what's yours?" Momiji countered as I put him in my lap.

"My name is Kitena," I told him while he sat still so I could comb his black hair. He was a very obedient child, when I gave him orders to wash his face, thoroughly.

"Why can't I go home, Kitna?" He questioned. I was about to answer that question until I noticed his long sharp nails; that would explain why my sides kept getting scratched in the night.

"What happened to your hands?" I cried, holding them up for him to see.

"I was born like that," he mumbled, looking down. My mermaid senses told me he was going to cry.

"Oh, don't worry, it's just your Super Skill," I cooed, wrapping my arms around him. After sometime he wanted to go outside. I wanted him to be happy so I took him to the tree Eric sat at; he wasn't considered a kid, so he had to go to school.

"You're very nice," Momiji told me with a smile on his face. He's so sweet! I smiled back at him.

Lunchtime arrived and so did Eric. "Who's the kid?" Eric asked sitting against the other side of the tree.

"His name is Momiji," I answered, stroking Momiji's hair.

"What!" Eric cried out in shock. He instantly pulled me to my feet and scooped up Momiji and started to lead us to one of the office buildings. I started to believe Momiji was being disobedient, somehow. Wait, that's not my feelings! It's Eric's!

"Let me go! Momiji didn't do anything wrong!" I shrieked, thrashing around in hopes to loosen his grip. His grip, if anything, just got tighter. Momiji kept trying to bite and scratch him, but Eric kept dodging. We neared the building and Momiji and I gave up resistance.

"Ms. Gotall, I found the runaway. He tricked my partner into helping him," Eric reported to the principal. Ms. Gotall looked from me to Eric, perplexed.

"Kitena, why did you help him?" she asked, sternly. I wet my lips as I started to speak.

"I didn't know he ran away; I thought he was a lonely, little boy that was scared of being by himself," I explained, pulling Momiji towards me. "Why did he run away?" I wondered out loud.

"He wanted to stay with his family, but he couldn't get past the gate," Ms. Gotall said, picking up Momiji. He instantly started to cry and reach out for me.

"What will happen to him?" I cried out.

"We're going to take him to the super intendant and he will decide what to do," she answered.

"Can he stay with me?" I whispered, looking at Momiji's streaming tears.

"It all depends on the super intendant," she replied.

I felt too depressed to even eat my lunch. My thoughts kept turning to Momiji and what could be happening to him.

"You can stop worrying about him. The worst that can happen is getting treated like a failure. So, eat you're lunch," Eric ordered from the other side of the tree.

"I wouldn't treat him that way," I stated. I began to see something in the distance; it kept getting bigger and bigger and was coming towards me. "Momiji!" I cried, running toward the figure.

"Kitna!" Momiji responded, holding his arms out to hug me. I lifted him up and twirled him in the air and let him down. "Can I call you mommy?" he asked, as I set him down.

"Of course, you may," I replied.

"But you'd better not call me daddy," Eric stated.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter three

"He's so adorable!" Shelbi exclaimed, as I showed Momiji to her; he seemed to be enjoying the attention.

"I'm going to be his mother figure," I stated, proudly, to her, as I started the rice cooker. Shelbi sighed in envy.

"Do the words spoiled, lucky, have-it-all, mean any thing to you? You get all the good stuff, cooking skills, an adorable child, etc," she complained.

"I share with you," I pointed out, adding some cheese to the rice.

"Yeah, I just can't help, but be a bit jealous," she replied.

"Hey, at least you don't have a scary partner. Hey, I don't think you ever said anything about your partner," I realized. Shelbi opened her mouth to say something, but then blushed and turned away. "You have a crush on your partner!" I squeaked, awestruck at this piece of information.

"If you knew him and saw him you would, too," she muttered, looking down.

"And you say I have the good stuff! You have a gentleman and I have Death!" I compared, starting to feel a bit of envy myself.

"Mommy, the rice is smoking," Momiji announced, pointing to the very steamy rice cooker. I went over to pull off the lid.

"The rice is ready! Hey, Shelbi, why don't you call your partner to come over?" I teased, setting the rice on the table.

"Why don't you?" she retorted, "it's your dorm, Kitena."

"Come on, I want to meet a friendly high school student," I replied, handing her my camera phone. Shelbi sighed, then started dialing.

"Hi, is this Aaron? I'm his partner, Shelbi, could I please see him? Hi, Aaron, this is Shelbi; I was wondering if you could come to my friend's dorm to accompany me for dinner, her last name is Summer. Really? Thanks, see you," Shelbi said on the phone.

"He's actually coming?" I asked, amazed at what I heard on the phone.

"Indeed, he is, so don't eat, yet," she ordered, handing me back my camera phone.

Ten minutes later, we heard the door bell announce the arrival of our guest. "You get it," Shelbi and I chorused, pointing at each other.

"I'll get it," Momiji decided, getting out of his seat and opening the door to reveal a tall, well built sophomore.

"Hey there, little guy, is Shelbi Prince here?" he questioned, crouching down to Momji's level.

"Welcome, guest of honor a.k.a Aaron Youkai," Shelbi welcomed, from behind Aaron.

"Youkai, are you Eric's cousin?" I wondered aloud, getting out an extra plate for him.

"Yeah, are you his partner? You seem so different to what I heard about you," he responded, sitting down at the table.

"He talks about me?" I inquired, serving him some rice.

"Wow, this rice looks really good!" he commented changing the subject. What does Eric say about me?

"Hey, you can't start something without finishing it, so what does Eric say about my best friend?" Shelbi demanded, taking a bite of rice. Aaron sighed, sounding like he was one of the gods Apollo's oracles about to prophesy a terrible fate.

"Fine, he says you look like a Hill Billy with your braids," he sighed again, "but, he can be rude like that sometimes, so don't take it personally." I started to see why Aaron was so hesitant to repeat such rudeness, and my pigtails do not make me look like a Hill Billy! I felt too angry to say a word, but not too angry to use my camera phone and take a picture of Shelbi blushing when Aaron touched her hand reaching for the melted cheese.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 5

An Enemy Arises

During lunch I sat next to the same tree Eric was at, only this time I had my hair in a ponytail instead of braids.

"You going for a new look?" Eric asked, not turning from where his was.

"You're actually talking to me?" I countered; last night was not the best after what he said. I heard an annoyed sigh from Eric's location.

"You take things way too seriously," he scolded me.

"And just what would you mean by that?" I interrogated, picking up a nice-sized rock.

"You should get used to insults if you're going to be my partner," he replied, coolly. I crawled over to him, quietly, to hit him with the rock I found, but the hopes of that plan were ruined when he grabbed my wrist and pulled me up. "I wasn't kidding when I said 'you'll be more at ease if you stay away from me'," he commented, wrestling the rock out of my fist, and then tossing it far away.

"Let go of me!" I shrieked, struggling like the last time he grabbed me.

"Apologize," he ordered, not letting go.

"Excuse me?! YOU'RE THE ONE THREATENED ME, MADE ME WORRY ABOUT WHAT WOULD HAPPEN TO MOMIJI, AND INSULTED MY BRAIDS! I cried out.

"You should get used to it, you're the one who sat by me, when I wanted to be alone, helped the runt, takes insults too seriously, and tried to hit me with a rock!" he responded, getting a tighter grip.

"Fine! I'll sit far away from you, then! You won't have to pretend I'm not here, because I won't be!" I decided, still struggling.

"Whatever, it's too late, now," he replied, sitting down, and pulling me with him. What's that supposed to mean?

"Can I, at least, have my hand back?" I asked, through gritted teeth. Eric let go of my wrist and finished off his lunch. The rest of the lunch period was silent as we ate our lunch.

"Wow," Shelbi whispered, when I told her what happened during lunch. "So do you have to sit by him everyday, now? He seems to be a very unreadable person," she commented. I bit my lip at the memory of what he said.

"Do you think you could purify him?" I asked, while getting out some ingredients to make cookies. She doubted it: she can only purify moldy cafeteria food and evil people.

"Don't try to attract attention to yourself when you're around him, thought," she warned, "He has a fan club." Eric? Having a fan club? That's a laugh. "His dad is the super intendant, and he's rich," Shelbi explained, glancing at my perplexed face.

"I still don't like him," I said, adding an egg to the cookie dough. Shelbi got out the rest of the ingredients for me.

"Good, most of the girls in his fan clubs are airheads; it would be pretty sad if my best friend turned into one," she commented, watching me stir the cookie dough.

"Hi, Mommy!" Momiji shouted from the doorway, "Something smells yummy!"

"Watch it, Kitena; your son is eyeing the dough, you'd be a lousy parent to let your son get food poisoning," Shelbi commented. I glared at her as I put the bowl on the higher counter, so my 'son' couldn't reach it. Momiji pouted, seeing how he couldn't get any dough, now.

"Don't worry, Momiji, you can have the first cookie that comes out of the oven," I promised him.

Next Day

Crud! I forgot my lunch so now I'll have to eat cafeteria slop! How bad can a day get?! I'll tell you how.

As I was walking to the exit to sit with Eric I bumped into some ultra-popular girl who likes to play the game of 'snobbiness'.

"You klutz! Do you realize how much this shirt cost!?" she shrieked as my would've been food was dribbling down those fashion designer clothes.

"I'm sorry, I guess I didn't look where I was going," I apologized, sincerely, bending down to clean up the rest of the mess.

"I know you, you're my Eric's partner," she stated, glaring at me. "If you know what's good for you, stay away from him." (Warning: fan club member, warning! Warning!)

"I think he wants me to sit by him, though," I replied, walking away. So if you're still wondering how my day got worse that's how, and it doesn't end right there, either! Well, the-girl-I-bumped-into got ready to send me to 'Death's' arms (And not Eric), and I took that as my cue to run like a nerd was following me to ask me out, she chased me by the way. I kept running to the tree Eric sat at and used my water rope ability to climb the tree. Eric heard the ruckus and gave me a what-the-heck-are-you-doing look. My response was a shushing movement. Fortunately he was nice enough to heed it, so when Scary Girl came, she had no idea where I was; but she knew where Eric was.

"Oh, hi, Eric," she sang in such a sultry sweet voice when she saw him. "How are you?"

"Get lost, Lucas," he ordered. "I'm still trying to digest my lunch." I would've laughed it she wasn't trying to kill me. So, since Eric was nice to not tell her my location, I'll be nice enough to send that girl off. I summoned a rain cloud to do the job.

"You beast! I hope you get dumped publicly!" she screeched up at me.

"How ungrateful, here I try to clean off the food on you, and you call me a beast! I'll remember that when you look like you've been dumped into a trash can," I retaliated. She gave me one final glare; then stomped off.

When the coast was clear, I climbed down the tree, and sat next to Eric. "Can I have some of your lunch?" I asked, "Mine was just washed off Amanda's."

"What will you do for it?" he asked, grabbing a handful of chips, and then crunching on them.

"I'll leave you alone when you want to be alone, I won't throw anymore rocks at you, and I won't take in anymore runaways, unless they're cute," I listed

"I don't care about being alone anymore; I doubt you'd even THINK of throwing even a pebble at me, and I doubt you'll keep you're last promise," he responded, crunching on some more chips.

"I give up," I sighed, "You pick one."

"Simple, since I'm sharing my lunch with you, you'll have to make me lunch for a month," he decided, picking up an apple.

"Deal," I agreed, taking the apple out of his hand, and starting eating it.

Reviews Please! No review, no new chapter!


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter six

"So what will you put in his lunch?" Shelbi asked, as I was busy reading recipes.

"Whatever stays good at room temperature," I answered, reading a chicken salad recipe.

"That was really dumb, saying what you said to that girl," she commented, changing the subject.

"Don't remind me, she's probably making a 'wanted' poster with my school picture on it right now!" I moaned, gathering ingredients for the chicken salad recipe.

"Well, if she is, she'll have lots of rights to do that, seeing how she is the president of your partner's fan club," Shelbi reported.

"Why can't Aaron have fan clubs," I whined.

"He does, but he is always around to make sure I don't get hurt," she explained. (And she called me spoiled!), "Mm, is that for dinner?"

"No, it's for tomorrow's lunch," I replied, referring to the chicken salad.

"Look, Kitena, I know you hate your partner, but that doesn't mean you have to poison him. Chicken salad spoils at room temp.," she warned.

"Oh, well, it's for dinner, then. Go get Momiji while I add the finishing touches," I commanded, getting out the seasonings. After twenty five minutes, Shelbi arrived with Momiji, Aaron, and Eric!

"Well, this was unexpected," I said, as everyone took their seats at the table.

"I met up with Aaron along the way, and he decided Eric should try your cooking as well," Shelbi explained.

"And Aaron just invited himself," I inquired, sarcastically. Shelbi just looked down at her plate. I can't stay mad at her; if I had a crush on someone, I would try be around them a lot, too.

"Are you going to feed us or not?" Eric asked, arrogantly.

"You could at least say please!" I told him.

"Fine, _please_ feed us something edible and non-toxic," he replied, smirking at my angered face.

"Please, give me some of your yummy food, Mommy," Momiji asked, politely with some sweetness on the side.

"Why of course, I will gladly give you some food, Momiji," I replied, grabbing the chicken salad, and serving him first.

"So, how are things with you and Shelbi?" I questioned Aaron.

"Great," he responded, "must be fun to have her be your best friend." Shelbi smiled at him, then at me.

"Thank you, Aaron you are so sweet!" she praised. I sighed, inwardly, at my friend's luck.

"So, how is it with you and Kitena?" Aaron asked Eric.

"She changed her hill-billy look to a two year old look," he answered, taking a bite out of the salad. I lunged at him, knocking the fork out of his hand and started shouting at him.

"You, jerk! Why do you have to pick on me so much? I try to be nice, but you're always finding some blemish on me to pick at! Why can't you be nice for once?"

"Um, Aaron, Momiji? I think it's time to for us to return to our dorms," Shelbi announced, leading them to the door. I got off of Eric and started heading to my bedroom until Eric grabbed my wrist.

"Sorry," he muttered, then left. I think my ears have just gone out of service, did Eric just apologize! I shook my head to clear those thoughts, then wrapped up the remaining chicken salad and stuck it in the fridge. Looks like I'll be having leftovers.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Ring! Ring! Ugh, why did that stupid clock have to wake me up? I was having such a good dream. I was at home with my family. I sighed as I looked at my family photo. I had two older sisters, one older brother, and a little sister. I haven't seen them since two years ago. They say that my visiting them distracts me from my studies.

I wanted to argue against that, but they were probably right. My grades started improving last year, but that wasn't because of lack of family, was it? I sighed as I went to go change into my usual out fit: blue jeans, brown mid-boots, and a green blouse. I glanced up at the clock, now I had to prepare breakfast and lunch, then some extra for that lazy, contradictory, arrogant, no-good partner of mine! Seriously, what is wrong with a pb&j, someone from the Great Depression would have gladly eaten that!

Hmm, maybe I could just bring some extra fruit, oh that fruit leather that Shelbi made! That stuff tastes good! Let's see I have around…Oh no, I only have five minutes to make it to class on time!

"So do you have that lunch for Eric?" Shelbi asked as I ran into the classroom.

"Yeah, I wonder if he'll like that gum off my shoe," I retorted sarcastically.

"Ew!"

"It's a joke!"

"That's still gross!"

"Miss Prince and Miss Summers, would you like to share with the class what you're talking about?" our teacher, Mr. Mechant threatened.

"No, sir," we chorused.

******************************************************************

"Here you are, majesty," I grumbled, handing Eric that delicious food that's going to waste.

"Thank you, slave, while you're at it, my feet could use a massage," Eric teased, taking the lunch.

"Laugh all you want, I'll have the last laugh when you're vomiting that stuff out, due to the Yamaha leaves I put in there," I countered. Eric started spitting out the apple that he chewed on.

"What!?" he gasped, trying to get the food out of his system. I burst out laughing.

"I was joking about the leaves; your food was and still is edible. It ain't my fault you spat some out," I guffawed. There was silence from the other end of the tree. I stood up to see what happened. "Eric? Are you all right? I'm serious, your food is fine. Answer me, Eric!"

"Answer this!" Eric tackled me from behind.

"Aie! Get off of me!"

"Apologize!"

"Never!"

"Don't make you do it, kid."

"Do what?"

"Do you want to know?"

"Yes, I want to know!"

"Okay, then," he answered as he started tickling me.

-Gasp- "Stop! Mercy! I'm begging for mercy, now get off!"

"I'm waiting to hear two certain words, kid."

"Mr. Youkai!"

"That's not it."

"You'll never get it out of me!"

"You sure?"

"Yes, now get off!"

"Apologize, first!"

(sigh) "If I apologize will you stop?"

"Sure."

"All right, I'm sorry. Now get off."

"Wait a minute," he stopped me, "I said I'd stop, I never said I'd get off!"

"You've got to be kidding me," I groaned.

"You know, I think I'll get started on desert," I heard him tease. I froze up! I'm too young to be receiving my first kiss! I shut my eyes and waited for the worst to be over. One second, ten seconds, twenty seconds, I opened my eyes. He was eating cookies! I didn't know I packed those in his lunch. Wait, I packed that in my lunch!

"You thief! You're not worthy to have a fan club!" I shrieked at him. He just smirked at me.

"You'll be taking those words back soon, kid. I can promise you that."

So how was it? Please review!

Eric: Yeesh, you're pathetic!

Me: I hardly get reviews! Most of them came from family!

Kitena: Don't worry, Creativewriter54, there are others who will like your story. Just be sure to have Eric die in the end.

Eric: That would be kind of ironic for "Death" to die.

Me: Could someone just tell the readers what to do?

(Shelbi and Kenai pop out of nowhere)

Shelbi and Kenai: Read and Review

(Momiji comes out of nowhere)

Momiji: Creativewriter54 wrote this story on her own, she only stole some names, though.

Me: Hush, Momiji! You're too talkative for your own good!


End file.
